The present invention relates generally to a breech plug and more particularly to a breech plug with an improved primer holder.
Breech plugs are well known in the art for use with muzzleloading firearms. Generally, breech plugs are threadably received within the breech end of the barrel of a rifle and have a nipple for receiving a percussion element. When struck, the explosive material within the percussion element is compressed between the shell of the percussion element and the nipple, igniting a primary flash that is directed through the breech plug to a flash hole where the primary flash ignites a powder charge or propellant.
Much effort has been directed to improving the ignition of muzzleloading firearms. One way in which this has been accomplished is through the use of rifle primers in place of percussion elements. A rifle primer is similar in size and shape to a percussion cap, but contains significantly more priming compound. The rifle primer also has an integral anvil, eliminating the need for a nipple. When the hammer strikes the rifle primer, the priming compound is compressed between the hammer and the integral anvil, setting off the priming compound. Rifle primers often ignite more consistently and thoroughly than percussion elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,380 to McGarity, Jr. et al. (“McGarity”) discloses a breech plug for use with rifle primers. The breech plug, which is threadably received within the firearm barrel, has a primer holder for receiving the primer. A spring-loaded clip is used to retain the primer within the primer holder. The disadvantage with McGarity is that the spring-loaded clip places unnecessary axial loads on the primer, shifting it slightly from the center of the primer holder and potentially resulting in inconsistent ignition. Additionally, the McGarity breech plug has a smooth circular exterior that does not provide for easy insertion of the breech plug into the firearm barrel. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved breech plug.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved breech plug.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a breech plug that can properly retain a rifle primer to ensure efficient ignition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a breech plug that allows for quick and easy insertion into the barrel of a muzzleloading rifle.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.